


The Legends of Tomorrow Meet the Justice League of America

by musicforlife101



Series: Captain Canary Hiatus Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is bad at keeping secrets, F/M, I feel like that's a given, Language, Near Future, Satellite Watchtower, Snark, if Leonard Snart is involved do I need to tag snark?, justice league - Freeform, mentions of Justice League members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforlife101/pseuds/musicforlife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to gain insight into Vandal Savage's whereabouts, Rip Hunter takes the team to a space station in the near future, which is run by a number of familiar faces and names. This timeline isn't set yet, but everyone from 2026 is tripping over themselves to keep from messing it up. Of course, if Barry, Felicity, and Laurel are keeping the 'secret', Sara is definitely going to figure it out.</p>
<p>Fill for Captain Canary Hiatus Fest Day 4: DC Crossover (LoT/Flash/Arrow/Justice League)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legends of Tomorrow Meet the Justice League of America

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Justice League and grew up watching Super Friends every Saturday morning, so this crossover was the obvious choice for me. I did what the DCTVU has been doing and took some liberties in my lineup, blending New 52, Silver Age, and others. I've included my 2026 Justice League lineup here for your reference, even though most of them are only mentioned.
> 
> Founding members: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman  
> Permanent Full-Time Members: Black Canary, Cyborg, Supergirl, Shazam, the Atom, White Canary, Captain Cold, Nightwing, Batgirl, Wonder Twins  
> Part-Time and Honorary Members: Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan, Overwatch, Vibe, Wally West (Flash), Booster Gold, Vixen, Firestorm (Stein & Jax)
> 
> I may write a tag for the ending of this at a later date, but I'm not sure yet. This was really fun to write, so I might want to come back to it.
> 
> The response to my fills for Hiatus Fest have been so positive and wonderful, and I'm so excited to keep going. I hope you enjoy!

“And we have arrived,” Rip said, engaging the external inertial dampener and turning his seat to face the team.

“Where exactly have we arrived?” Professor Stein asked, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes for a moment.

“Yeah, and when?” Jax added.

Rip got up and stepped over to the console. “Satellite Watchtower,” he said, pressing a button and displaying a holo of the satellite. “In fixed orbit over the United States and official headquarters of the Justice League in 2026.”

“Ten years after we left,” Leonard said.

The Time Master pursed his lips. “Yes. I must remind you to not get too attached. This is only one possible future. I had Gideon calculate the version of 2026 that would take place, provided you all return to 2016.”

“After we take out Savage, right?” Ray said, getting up to look at the holo now that his legs had settled beneath him.

“Not even Gideon can predict what the future would look like if and when we defeat Savage,” Rip replied. “He has been a temporal constant for thousands of years. The time stream bends around him, so we cannot be sure of any future. But in my future, the Justice League is very real. They are some of the greatest heroes of legend.”

Snart almost rolled his eyes. “They don’t exactly sounds like my kind of people.”

“Can it, Leonard,” Sara shot back without venom. He smirked. “So, who’s in this _League_?”

Rip’s smile grew. “Oh, these are the originals. The founding members and their first string of recruits.”

“So, why are we here?” Kendra asked. “There must be a reason.”

Rip opened his mouth to speak, but Snart cut him off. “Let me guess. They have a big, fancy computer in that tin can and it has information we need on Savage’s whereabouts through history.” Several surprised expressions turned his way. “What? I pay attention.” Sara smiled.

“You are correct, Mr. Snart. And I think you all deserve some ‘shore leave’ after our advenures. Gideon, hail Satellite Watchtower,” Rip said.

A modulated voice filtered through the bridge speakers. “Watchtower responding. Please identify yourself.”

“Watchtower, this is the Waverider requesting permission to dock,” Rip answered.

There was a pause. “Permission to dock granted, Waverider. Proceed to bay 3 and await escort.”

They all took their seats and watched as Rip guided the ship sideways into the docking port. As soon as Gideon announced they had docked successfully, the team jumped from their seats and made their way toward the hatch in the aft bay. The door opened and they all spilled into docking bay 3. Rip shouldered his way to the front of the group and came face to face with a pair of fraternal twins in matching costumes.

“I’m Rip Hunter, of the Time Masters. This is my team.” The two teenagers in front of him looked over the team with appraising glances, then shared a look.

The girl spoke first. “I’m Jayna, this is my twin brother Zan. We’re known as the Wonder Twins within the League.”

“If you follow us,” her brother said, “we’ll lead you to the central hall.” They turned and walked toward the central column of the satellite, the legends team trailing along behind them.

Ray and Stein looked excitedly around them, clearly only moments from breaking out in some enthusiastic scientific dialogue. The others were a little calmer about the whole thing, but it was an impressive place. They all packed into one of the central lifts and rode it to the middle deck. Jayna and Zan led them off the lift and into a large, open hall. The far wall had a massive screen set between banks of windows, with multiple touch-sensitive consoles beneath it. There were three round tables in the area nearest them, a conference table under one bank of windows, and a sunken lounge under the other.

Standing in the middle of the room grinning at them was a familiar, if slightly older, face.

“Barry,” Leonard said, a slight edge in his voice. Barry wore his Flash suit, but was unmasked.

He grinned widely. “Hey Snart!” If Barry seemed a little too pleased to see him, Len tried to ignore it. “Jax, Professor Stein, good to see you!” He zipped over, clapping the former on the shoulder, and shaking the latter’s hand. “Hey Ray, hi Kendra!” He clearly hadn’t changed much in ten years. “Hi Sara,” he said, skidding back to the front of the group with a grin.

Sara smiled carefully. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Barry.”

“Oh, right, you haven’t met me yet. Soon, though.” He smiled again. “Come on in. There’s plenty of room. Most of the Justice League is out at the moment.” The team followed him into the room, gravitating toward the comfortable lounge space. “Superman and Batman are trying to defuse a situation in Russia, Wonder Woman is stopping an international incident, Green Lantern is off planet, and Aquaman is in Atlantis until next month.”

Leonard’s brow furrowed. That was quite a roster. “So you’re the only founding member on duty today?” Rip asked.

“Yeah, well, unless you count Black Canary. But she’s in Star City for the afternoon. I should call her, though, she’d love to see you, Sara.”

“I thought you said we were dropped back in 2016!” She looked accusingly at Rip.

“Oh, no! That’s not what I meant!” Barry interrupted. “I just mean that she always wondered if you’d stop by in the future and she could see you while you were away, but in her own future.” He stopped himself. Sighed. “Time travel is complicated.” Len’s deep chuckle broke the silence. “I’ll call Laurel and see if she can come up. She was chairing an official meeting at the Hall of Justice earlier. Most of the attendees are probably out patrolling their own cities now.”

In a blur, Barry was at the console, sent a message, and was back with them. “So, who is here?” Kendra asked. “The Justice League sounds pretty cool.”

“They’re awesome,” Barry said with a goofy smile. “Cyborg and Shazam, the Wonder Twins of course, Batgirl and Nightwing, and Booster Gold are all up here today. Since everyone is either busy or off world, or on leave for one reason or another, I’m in charge.” The looks he got from Stein, Ray, and Snart were ones of deep sarcasm. “Kara keeps teasing that it’s like leaving the teenager in charge of the little kids. Which I think is a little unfair.”

“I hate to break it to you, Barry,” Len said, “but you still look like a teenager.”

“I have a kid, you know!”

“Oh great, that’s just what the world needs, more little Allens running around.”

Barry rolled his eyes, but a smirk was peeking through. “Yeah, well if you all would stop taking leave, maybe I could spend more time with my family in Central instead of here.”

“Us all?” Ray said, suddenly very, very interested. Rip dropped his forehead into his hand.

“Uhh, yeah? Kind of?” He looked at Rip. “I mean no, not at all. Not _you_ all, um, _them_ all.”

Sara’s eyes twinkled with mischief when she smiled at him. “I like you, Barry. You’re a terrible liar.”

He sighed. “You tell me that all the time.”

“Am I in the Justice League? In 2026?” Ray asked. He didn’t believe Barry’s pathetic cover either.

“Um, yeah. You’re actually off on a mission, doing recon. And stuff. Don’t make me mess up the timeline, Ray.” The older man smiled and waved it off. Just knowing was enough.

“I’d love to ask, but I fear I will be too old in 2026 to be a part of this Justice League,” Stein said. He’d still been considering this as his last big adventure, no matter what Jax had told him, no matter that it was Jax’s physical form that manifested in Firestorm.

Barry gave him an uncharacteristically soft smile. “You – consult, from time to time.” This perked up Stein considerably.

Sara sat up a little higher. “You said my sister is a member, important I assume if she’s chairing a meeting. What about me?”

He looked over at her, his eyes flicking between her and Leonard, who sat beside her, for a long moment. “Yeah, you’re a full-time member.” He glanced at Leonard again.

“Where am I then? Or where is future me?”

He vibrated in place for a millisecond, almost too quick to notice. Was this what Barry looked like when he was trying to keep a secret? No wonder his identity was the worst kept secret ever. He was terrible at this. She would have laughed, but he looked so uncomfortable, so concerned that he might damage the timeline.

“Um.” He glanced at Leonard again. “You’re on leave right now.”

“Oh, so I’m home in Star City?”

He glanced between her and Leonard, which was actually really starting to piss Len off. “Central, actually.” His eyes flicked to her right again. “It’s great for your sister though, because we have Slideways arches here and at the Hall and in most of the major cities, and the League members’ hometowns. So she can hop from Star City to Central City and see you really easily after she’s done with meetings in Gotham.” He glanced at Len one more time.

“You got something to say, Barry? Or is this your moronic way of telling me that I’m involved in this circus somehow?”

It was at that moment that Barry wished the lightning had given him a stutter instead of super speed. His mouth took off without his brain. “Well, uh, yes and no. I mean, you’re actually part of the Justice League, Len.” Leonard’s eyebrow rose steadily. “Pardoned and everything. And, uh, you’re actually on leave in Central, too, and – ”

“Mr. Allen! The timeline!” Rip interrupted.

Barry put a hand over his mouth. “Sorry,” he whispered through his fingers, to much laughter from the others.

The doors of the lift opened just in time to keep him from finding a way to jam his foot even further into his mouth. Usually, this was Felicity’s area of expertise.

Laurel walked into the hall in her Black Canary suit, all but the mask. Masks were considered optional on Watchtower, as it was really the only safe space for the League to blend the disparate sides of their lives. Sara vaulted over the low back of the sofa, meeting Laurel halfway in a hug. It had been far too long since she’d seen her sister.

“Oh Sara, my baby sister. God, you’re so young.” Sara dimpled up at her. “Come on, I want to know what you’ve been up to.” They headed back into the lounge. “Hi Len,” Laurel said, squeezing his shoulder briefly as she slipped past to sit beside her sister. His eyebrow climbed toward his hairline again. “Oh, hey Ray, Kendra!” Laurel jumped up to give them both brief hugs. “Thanks for the call, Bar.”

Barry smiled. “Why don’t I leave you guys to it and help Captain Hunter with whatever he came for?”

“How did you know we came for something? Or to let us dock? I’m sure you don’t let just anyone on the satellite,” Kendra said.

“Well, when you guys came back to 2016, we made sure to program the Waverider and Rip Hunter into every successive Justice League Headquarters computer system, just in case, you know,” Barry answered. “Actually, you’ll know the two part-time members who program our computers, and do our tech, and upgrade our suits.”

“Felicity and Cisco?” Sara guessed. Barry nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m sure they can help you with whatever you need, Captain Hunter.” Rip nodded and followed Barry to the computer terminal.

Laurel chatted happily to Sara, easily engaging Leonard, Kendra, and the others in their conversation. That is until Felicity and Cisco were splitscreened on the monitor and talking over one another in excitement of time travel and seeing younger versions of their friends again. Barry was trying to be heard, telling them that they were going to mess up the timeline, insisting that they were there on business.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! I will call your wife, your father, and your father-in-law! Don’t you think I won’t. I’ll have Oliver come up there and kick your butt.” Barry tried to cut in and say that it would end in a tie at best, but he was drowned out. “Sara! Ray! Helloooo!!”

Cisco had laughed through her threats, but then remembered he could see his friends too. “Kendra! Professor Stein!”

Sara chuckled and heaved herself off the sofa. She wanted to see Felicity, and finally meet Cisco. She tugged Leonard’s arm, just once, to encourage him to join in with the team and saying hi to their friends. He’d probably argue that he didn’t know Felicity and that Cisco was his one-time hostage and his sister’s one-sided friend, at best. But he followed dutifully. Sara had that effect on people when she was feeling persuasive, or when she got ‘team bonding’ in her head.

“Hi Cisco! How is Central City?” Kendra asked, first one to the screen.

“Ah, you know, same old, same old. Metas running amok on the weekly, speedsters setting things straight.”

Snart paused. “If Barry is here, who is running around saving the city?”

Cisco stopped for a moment, too. “Hi Snart.” Leonard nodded once. “Uh, there’s a new speedster in town, too. And Barry is just a Slideways trip away.” He looked around at all the people now within range of the camera. “Oh hey guys! What’s up? Is time travel cool? I bet it’s pretty awesome. Is it kind of like Doctor Who?”

Ray cut in. “It’s kind of like when the Doctor and Rose, and sometimes Jack, were running around and never sitting still when they were landing the TARDIS, so they would fall down. It’s like that.” Cisco laughed. “Except we’re strapped in, and not laughing when we fall.”

“Or go temporarily blind,” Jax added. “But otherwise, yeah, it’s pretty cool, man.”

Felicity was practically shaking out of her skin. “Hi Sara! Oh my gosh, it’s so good to see you. I mean, you’re back now, but we missed you all the time you spent away. And now you’re in Central with – well, now you’re in Central City, so I don’t get to see you much.” Sara smiled, but she was beginning to feel very left out of this future conversation about why she was in Central City on leave. “But I just miss your face, and your humor, and how you put Oliver and all the other guys in their place.” Felicity pouted. “I want to come up there, but I have the kids, and I’m watching other kids, John’s kids. And Slideways are sooo not recommended for young children.”

“You can come to the satellite, too?” Ray asked.

Barry answered for her. “Overwatch –” Felicity did a perky little dance in her seat. “And Vibe are consulting members of the Justice League, part-timers who help out with all sorts of stuff. Most of Team Arrow is part-time too, Oliver and Thea and John. Star City still needs them more than we do most days.”

“Oh, Cisco,” Sara chimed in, “in case future me doesn’t say it often enough, thank you for my suit. It’s perfect.” He practically beamed out of the monitor at her.

Rip cut in, “I’m sorry to break up the reunion lovefest, but can we get down to the business of Vandal Savage? I promise I won’t make them leave without saying goodbye to you both first.”

Felicity sighed deeply. “Yeah, back to the boring, immortal psychopath. It’s disturbing when that is my normal life.”

“Hey Laur, you wanna take me on a tour of this place?” Sara asked, linking arms with her older sister. Laurel grinned and led the way.

She led Sara down burnished steel corridors, pointing out the most important places on Satellite Watchtower. The bunk rooms, which were generally fully furnished bedrooms with more space than the rooms on the Waverider if Laurel’s room was any indication. The mess hall, which had a replicator system similar to the one on the Waverider. And the training room, which was mostly holograms powered by an AI that seemed to be related to Gideon.

“We call it The Kitchen,” Laurel explained. At Sara’s raised eyebrow, she continued, “You know, like if you can’t take the heat…”

“I see.”

“Yeah, you say that to Len a lot! He pretends to be really annoyed, but he actually finds you very funny. God only knows why.” Sara punched her sister in the shoulder, which devolved quickly into a hair ruffling, headlocking, tickling skirmish in the corridor. Within a few minutes, they were laughing too hard to keep tussling, so they leaned against one another and caught their breath.

“You seem like you know Leonard pretty well, what’s up with that?”

“He’s a member of the team.”

“He’s a member of our team, too, and none of them call him Len, or tease me for him laughing at my jokes.” Sara shot Laurel a disbelieving look that only a younger sibling could pull off without looking too ridiculous.

She shrugged. “You two make a good team. You talked him into accepting the offer to the League. I just wanted to know the kind of man my baby sister was hanging around with.”

Sara refrained from rolling her eyes. “We’d been time traveling together before that, it’s not like he was my new boyfriend.” Laurel wouldn’t meet Sara’s eye. “He wasn’t, was he?”

“No,” she said, too loudly.

“Oh my God. There’s no way.” Laurel shrugged. “Why did I move to Central City, Laurel?”

She pursed her lips for just a second. “So many of your friends call it home and you wanted to be close to them.”

“You’re telling me I moved there for Leonard?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Laurel, why did I move to Central City? Why am I on leave from the Justice League?”

Her sister tugged her farther down the corridor. “Sara, what about the timeline? I don’t want to screw things up.”

“We’ve screwed with the timeline so much, next week we could break something and this will never happen. Just tell me. Please.”

“You got married.” Sara’s eyes bugged out. “And, well, you’re on maternity leave.”

Sara’s voice was little more than a whisper at first. “I’m having a baby?” Laurel nodded. “A baby?” She nodded again. “Oh my God, I’m having _Leonard Snart’s_ _baby_?”

“I didn’t say that, just remember, you’re the one who said that. I didn’t tell you anything!”

Footsteps echoed up from the end of the corridor. After a moment, a tall figure edged into view around the curved hallway. It was Leonard. Because of course it was. And he was smirking.

“You know,” he drawled, “I could hear you canaries singing all the way down the hall.”

“Bye sis,” Laurel said quickly, pecking Sara on the forehead and dashing off toward somewhere that Sara hadn’t been yet.

Sara sighed and started walking toward her teammate. There was no way he hadn’t heard basically everything, and she knew he’d take his own sweet time getting to her. She just wasn’t his kind of patient. They met halfway, coming to a stop just half a step too close together, enough that he seemed to tower over her. There was no threat in it, at least partially because she could kick his ass, but also because he didn’t play those power games with her. He never had.

“So, future you is having a baby with future me. We’re on parental leave.”

“Seems like it, though Laurel didn’t actually say it in words.” Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know, her face said everything I needed to know.” She looked up at him. He’d mentioned, on one of their nights of mutual insomnia and card games, that because of his childhood he didn’t think he wanted children. “It’s just a possible future.”

He shrugged. “What is it the ‘time master’ said? Time changes, but people don’t.”

“You’re the one who said you never wanted kids.”

“I believe I said I didn’t want to risk fucking them up the way my father did to me. You’re the one who said you weren’t sure you’d ever trust yourself with them because of the Pit. Did we change? Or did we realize we were wrong?”

Sara bit her lower lip. “The second one seems more likely.” He smiled down at her. “The idea doesn’t bother you?”

“Why should it?”

“I don’t know. You don’t feel like the timeline is screwing with us, showing us this and then saying it might not ever exist?”

“Screw the timeline, Sara.” Then he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. She pressed back, rocking up onto her toes for a better angle. They pulled apart slowly, though he left one hand on her jaw.

She smiled up at him through her lashes. “My dad’s gonna hate you.” He shrugged like it wasn’t the first time. “We should get back. I want to say goodbye to Felicity before we have to go.” He nodded with an indulgent little smile and let her lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun note for those of you who haven't read the New 52: in the current Justice League series, Captain Cold was pardoned by the government and is now actually part of the Justice League


End file.
